Después de la tormenta
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Calma. Eso fue lo que quedó tras tanto caos. Porque lo bueno de la vida es que después de la tormenta, siempre vendrá la calma./Epílogo de La tormenta perfecta.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Leve OoC/ Universo Alterno/ Epílogo de La tormenta perfecta.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Después de la tormenta**

 **…**

 **Capítulo único**

 **…**

El que siembra vientos, irremediablemente cosecha tempestades; por eso estaba segura que cuando llegáramos a la casa, la hallaríamos convertida en un caos; de modo que no pude más que sorprenderme al darme cuenta que, tanto mi papá como Kushina, eran un vivo ejemplo de serenidad cuando Naruto y yo entramos al apartamento cogidos de la mano. La calma de mi papá, sin embargo, no duró mucho. Luego de escuchar atentamente lo que Naruto y yo teníamos para decir, estalló en un montón de preguntas angustiantes y sentencias desastrosas. Al notar la rotunda negativa que replicábamos a cada una de sus _brillantes_ soluciones, mi papá trató de recurrir a mi lado lógico; estrategia que durante años le rindió excelentes resultados, pero que ahora solo se estrellaba con mi determinada terquedad y renovado egoísmo.

No quería escuchar nada que implicara que Naruto y yo no podíamos estar juntos.

Era una situación complicadamente simple: ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la persona que amaba. Al ser Naruto y yo los más jóvenes y recientemente –por lo menos en mi caso- enamorados, a mi papá le parecía justo que fuéramos nosotros los que recapacitáramos y nos sacrificáramos por el bien de la familia. Kushina, por su parte, hasta el momento había permanecido al margen, como si no se atreviera a tomar partido en una situación que la involucraba a ella tanto como al resto, pero cuando escuchó a Naruto rebatir obstinadamente los argumentos de mi papá, no pudo resistirlo más y, de forma explosiva, hizo algo que no ninguno parecía esperarse: exigió el divorcio.

A partir de entonces, los días que siguieron fueron muy tensos. Las discusiones entre nuestros padres no paraban; por el contrario, parecían acrecentarse en una búsqueda de culpables que no tocaba a su fin. El desbarajuste se hizo en nuestra casa y los gritos y recriminaciones era el pan de cada día. Naruto y yo tratábamos a toda costa de no sentirnos culpables por el apocalipsis que habíamos desatado en una familia que durante cinco años fue aparentemente feliz. No estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo al respecto; en más de una ocasión pudimos leer en la mirada del otro un atisbo de remordimiento; un montón de preguntas que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta. ¿Qué tanto valía la pena destruir la vida como la conocíamos por algo que no sabíamos cuánto tiempo iba a durar? ¿Nos amaríamos siempre? ¿Nos permitiría el cargo de conciencia ser felices algún día? Lamentablemente, no encontramos respuesta a ninguna de esas interrogantes mientras estuvimos juntos.

Para no causar más polémica entre nuestros padres, en casa tratábamos de mantenernos alejados y en el instituto solo queríamos olvidarnos que nuestro hogar se estaba cayendo a pedazos, así que tampoco interactuábamos demasiado. El distanciamiento se volvió insalvable. Cada día hablábamos menos, porque sinceramente ya no sabíamos qué decirnos. Ante la disolución de nuestra familia, los te amo parecían palabras sumamente egoístas y sin sentido; las caricias gestos vacíos y huecos, y los besos nos sabían amargos, a pecado. A pesar de que ambos parecíamos anhelarnos locamente, el temor de haber causado un daño irreparable era incluso más fuerte que el revoloteo de nuestras hormonas. La duda de que lo que sentíamos era impúdico empezó a socavarnos la conciencia y no nos permitía siquiera intentar ser felices.

Finalmente, dos semanas y un sin fin de altercados después, la resolución llegó: Kushina y Naruto se irían de la casa a pasar una temporada en Kobe; el viaje de separación coincidía con las vacaciones por el final del semestre en el instituto por lo que Naruto no se vería obligado a perder clases mientras mi papá y Kushina se tomaban un tiempo para reevaluar su relación.

Esas, fueron las tres semanas más largas y horribles de mi vida. Durante ese tiempo perdí todo contacto con Naruto y lo poco que llegué a saber de él fue a través de mi madrastra quien, a pesar de lo acontecido, seguía preocupándose por mí y llamaba cada cierto tiempo para tener noticias de mi estado. Por eso supe que estaban considerando quedarse en Kobe y que si lograban transferir a Naruto antes de la primavera, él no tendría que quedarse en casa de Sasuke mientras Kushina conseguía un nuevo apartamento. Él, sencillamente, no volvería a Tokio.

La noticia, como era obvio, me cayó como un balde de agua fría y durante los días que la sucedieron no fui capaz de mostrarme con ganas de nada. Parecía un alma en pena y mi estado empeoró cuando al retornar al instituto, Naruto no se apareció por ninguna parte, a pesar de que su nombre, según me había informado Sakura, seguía en la lista de asistencia de su sección; lo que echaba por tierra la teoría de que lo hubiesen transferido.

Preocupado, mi papá trató de razonar conmigo, Sakura intentó apoyarme; incluso su amiga Ino, supongo que por consideración a Sakura, había empezado a tratarme amablemente en el instinto durante la primera semana del reinicio de clases, pero para mí nada parecía tener sentido. Esquivé una a una las atenciones que las personas a mí alrededor me prodigaban y hasta abandoné las sesiones con Kurenai-san, convencida de que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer por mí.

Nada.

Esta vez tendría que arreglármelas sola.

 **…**

Amodorrada en mi cama escucho otra vez el tono de mi celular. Es la quinta vez que suena en menos de diez minutos y podría apostar mi colección de mangas que se trata de la misma persona. Resoplo, dándome por vencida. Rodando los ojos, le bajo volumen al televisor y me levanto para cogerlo mientras rezongo para mis adentros. El celular está en algún lugar del escritorio atiborrado de papeles y enseres del colegio; antes de dar con él, apartó varios sobres con las respuestas a las solicitudes que el año pasado Neji y yo enviamos a las universidades a las que queríamos ir.

Todavía no he abierto ninguno.

―Estoy bien, Sakura, no lo volveré a decir ―contesté, atendiendo su llamada―. Pero ya deja de acosarme por teléfono, ¿quieres? No pienso suicidarme ni nada por el estilo.

Una voz para nada femenina se aclara la garganta al otro lado de la línea. Yo miro la pantalla del teléfono para corroborar que se trataba del número de mi amiga y frunzo el ceño tras la confirmación sin entender.

―¿Tenten? ―dijo él; y todos mis sentidos se sobreexcitaron de golpe, llevándome casi al borde de una apoplejía.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero mi garganta se había estrechado tanto que las palabras apenas si lograron salir con el suficiente volumen para que yo supiera que no me había quedado repentinamente muda.

―Soy yo. Naruto ―me aclaró como si hiciera falta; como si yo no fuera capaz de reconocer su voz así viniera desde el mismísimo fin del mundo―. Estoy afuera. ¿Podrías abrirme? Es que me dejé olvidada las llaves.

Congelada de pie, en medio de la habitación, mientras mi cerebro se llena rápidamente de la sangre que bombea mi laborioso y casi infartado corazón, me quedo allí sin saber qué hacer. Si hubiese estado más centrada habría decidido cambiarme por algo más presentable para un viernes en la noche que mi estúpido pijama de mariposas violetas, pero la verdad estoy casi en shock y cuando por fin soy consciente de mis movimientos, me sorprendo en una carrera frenética hacía la puerta. Me asomó por la mirilla, resollando y lo veo allí de pie; las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de un elegante smoking.

Todo parece irreal, pero no me detengo a analizarlo y sin más dilación abro la puerta de par en par. Naruto me dedica una sonrisa; sí, de esas que cuando entran en acción me derriten, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. Parece nervioso.

―Hola ―me saludó con cierta nota de timidez.

Y yo, que llevaba las últimas semanas practicando un discurso sobre lo que le diría la próxima vez que lo viera, si es que ese día llegada, me doy cuenta que he vuelto a perder el control sobre mi sinapsis verbal, por lo que lo único que atino hacer es arrojarme en sus brazos.

―Yo también te he echado de menos ―me susurró; los labios rozando mi oreja.

―Volviste ―constaté, abrazándolo más fuerte―. Realmente, estás aquí.

―Claro que estoy aquí ―me sonríe―. ¿Cómo si no podría llevarte al Baile de Primavera?

¿El Baile de Primavera?

De pronto miro a Naruto como si se hubiese transformado en un muñeco de tres cabezas; él advierte mi desconcierto y me dice:

―¿A poco pensaste que te dejaría ir con alguien más?

El Baile de Primavera. Claro, era hoy. Sakura y, al parecer mi nueva amiga, Ino no han parado de hablar de otra cosa desde que inició el semestre. Pero yo no recordaba que era hoy. Y ni siquiera compré nada para la ocasión. Había decidido no ir, de todos modos.

―¿Solo por eso viniste? ―Lo miré; eso explicaba su pinta de aristócrata, pero echaba por tierra mi teoría―. ¿Por el baile?

Naruto asiente a la par que yo arrugo el rictus. No habíamos hablado en semanas, y él se presentaba en mi casa, después de no haber asistido al instituto, elegantemente vestido para acompañarme a un baile al que nunca planeé ir como si nada hubiera pasado. Dios, me dolía la cabeza.

―Necesito un analgésico.

―Sé que estás pensando.

―¡No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando! ―le reproché.

―Te amo ―me dijo; la sola frase me acalambró el estómago, pero estaba tan furiosa que hice caso omiso de la sensación y mientras me volvía para alejarme de su perturbadora cercanía, le solté:

―¿Y eso qué? ¿Eso no evitó que te fueras?

―No me fui porque no te amara, Tenten y sé que la razón de que no me buscaras no significa que tú no me ames. Entiendo que era algo más complicado que eso.

Entonces recuerdo a nuestros padres, los enfrentamientos, el divorcio, el desamparo en el rostro de mi papá y la melancolía en la voz de Kushina. Todo lo que Naruto y yo habíamos causado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunté cuando me percaté de que me seguía hacía la cocina.

―Tu papá me dijo que viniera.

―¿Mi papá? ―Abrí mucho los ojos, sintiendo como el corazón me daba un tumbo doloroso, cuando me volteé para mirar a Naruto―. ¿Hablaste con él?

Naruto asintió ante la sorpresa de mi expresión.

―Hemos hablado, sí. También mi mamá y él han estado conversando mucho, últimamente. Ahora mismo están teniendo una especie de cita. No creo que se vayan a divorciar, la verdad.

―¿Entonces eso significa…? ―Me sentí egoísta de tan solo pensarlo, pero había albergado esperanzas vanas de que una vez se enfriaran las cosas entre nuestros padres, Naruto y yo tal vez podríamos… Sacudí la cabeza, contrariada―. Me alivia mucho. ―Y no mentía, aunque alivio era lo único capaz de sentir en ese momento―. Papá ha estado muy triste.

―También mi mamá. Pero también nosotros y es algo que ellos saben. Algo que tú papá por fin ha entendido.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―inquirí; el corazón rugiéndome en el pecho como el preludio de una tormenta. No había hablado en absoluto con mi papá en las últimas semanas; a pesar de que sabía que la estaba pasando mal por el abandono de Kushina, estaba demasiado enojada con él como para compadecerlo.

―Te dije que él me pidió que viniera a verte. Pues con esa petición también me dio su consentimiento para que seamos… novios. Claro que todo depende de que tú todavía quieras y de un montón de condiciones que tu papá nos dará dentro de poco.

Sentí que la boca se me secaba al tiempo que un escalofrío me sacudía, pero logré prorrumpir:

―¡Debes estar de broma! Mi papá jamás…

―Lo hizo, Tenten ―me aseguró Naruto con cara seria―. Y me pidió que te llevara al baile.

―¿Qué hay con ese estúpido baile? ―rugí, enojada. Aunque me acababan de asaltar un montón de dudas, todavía me dolía la cabeza y no se me ocurrió que más decir―. No quiero ir a ningún baile. Además, no tengo un vestido.

―Yo quiero llevarte ―Naruto dijo con su característica sinceridad―. ¿Es solo por el vestido? Porque Sakura…

Conociendo a mi amiga, imaginé lo que Naruto diría a continuación.

―Sí ―sonreí; el baile con Naruto ya no me parecía tan mala idea―. Por supuesto, que Sakura compró un vestido.

―Dijo algo sobre una etiqueta y devolverlo después a la tienda.

―¿Entonces quieres llevarme al baile? ―Quise saber, sin entender por qué de todas las cosas que teníamos que aclarar Naruto y yo, estábamos perdiendo tiempo tan valioso discutiendo un tema tan trivial como ese baile.

―Solo si tú quieres que te lleve.

―Sí quiero. Bueno, no es cierto; es decir, iría a donde sea que tú quisieras llevarme, pero si te soy honesta, preferiría quedarme aquí. Contigo.

Él me mira fijamente, haciéndome consciente del poder que sus ojos tienen sobre mí cuando me percato de la aceleración de mi pulso. Naruto camina en mi dirección y yo contengo el aire cuando ya está irremediablemente cerca, pero él posa su mirada más allá de mí y cuando ya ha salvado la suficiente distancia como para poder tocarlo, sigue de largo. Atolondrada, decido seguirlo con la mirada y lo veo coger el teléfono inalámbrico. Mientras arponea los números del juego de teclas, inquiero:

―¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacer una llamada cuando acabo de decirte que quiero pasar la noche a solas contigo? ―Naruto no me responde y se lleva el auricular del teléfono al oído con una pose de calculado desinterés que me quiebra los nervios. Enervada, inquiero―: ¿Qué haces?

Él me dedica una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas; las mariposas revoloteando eufóricas al tiempo que dice:

―Informarle a Sakura y a Sasuke que pueden irse al baile sin nosotros.

Le devuelvo el gesto cuando al terminar de hablar con su amigo, Naruto tira de mí y, como siempre, yo termino estampada en su pecho. Siento el calor elevarse en todo mi cuerpo y mis pulsaciones ascendiendo en igual medida. Él me toma el rostro entre sus manos y me observa como si yo fuera lo más grande que le ha pasado en la vida; sus ojos azules brillando con ardor. No sé qué me impele a abrir la boca, tal vez el deseo que nos vimos obligados a reprimir debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, pero pronuncio las palabras antes de darme cuenta siquiera de lo que he dicho.

―¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

Él asiente ligeramente y sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo: que puede que no sea correcto hacer eso que queremos, pero que es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de comprometernos con alguna ley drástica que mi papá nos imponga. Después de todo, no puede ser tan malo algo que se siente tan bien.

―Voy justo detrás de ti ―me dice, empujándome por la espalda con su cuerpo mientras se abraza a mi cintura.

Pierdo el resto de mi cordura cuando siento la respiración tibia de Naruto rozar mi cuello; su mano traviesa jugueteando con la piel de mi vientre bajo la pijama me acalambra cada músculo. Para entonces, estamos en el pasillo a la altura de su habitación. Él me arrincona en la pared y me roba un beso que yo me moría por regalarle de todos modos. El roce de sus labios me enciende la sangre y despierta en mí una necesidad de él que apenas había sido capaz de mantener a raya. Suspiro sonoramente cuando rompemos el beso, tratando de reorganizar mis pensamientos dispersos. Naruto no me da tregua.

―Mejor el mío ―sugiere, aunque parece que no tengo opción cuando el abre la puerta de su habitación, impeliéndome a entrar con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

La luz está apagada, pero en este punto, es poco lo que logro canalizar coherentemente: las ganas que mi cuerpo tiene parecen multiplicarse por segundo a causa de la necesidad de sentir cada centímetro de Naruto, entorpeciendo la funcionabilidad de mis sentidos para otra cosa que no sea sentir. La piel enfebrecida me pica y el corazón parece como si quisiera saltárseme del pecho. Mis labios apresan los de él, esta vez con una violencia incontenida y el jadeo que se escapa de la garganta de Naruto me pone la piel de gallina al tiempo que hace que una tibieza descienda gradualmente desde mi vientre hasta la zona más íntima de mi anatomía, humedeciéndome. La excitación me noquea las neuronas, ya de por sí incompetentes y dejo de pensar como una persona racional, abandonándome a mis instintos primarios.

Mis deseos más carnales se ponen de manifiesto cuando Naruto me alza en volandas y yo, necesitada, rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas. Siento la sangre aglomerárseme en mi cabeza, nublándome la visión, acelerándome el pulso al límite en el que cada latido se vuelve prácticamente doloroso. Él me deja caer en la cama, que hace un ruido como de hojas secas cuando me arrastró sobre el edredón, y me observa. Sé que debo tener las mejillas sonrojadas, porque el calor de mi cuerpo está tan por las nueves, que me sale por los poros en condensado sudor, pero eso no me importa; el dictamen de mis hormonas exigen que Naruto se abalance sobre mí y me bese, me toque, me posea de una forma tan irreversible que el próximo paso sea que nos fundamos en un mismo ser.

Su respiración, noto, es una cadena irregular de resuellos y por sobre la tela de fina gabardina de su pantalón es fácilmente adivinable una erección. El aire se me atasca en la garganta y por un lento segundo un tropel de dudas intenta hacerse de mis sentidos, pero consigo hundirlo en el fondo de mi conciencia mientras que el deseo vuelve a tomar la batuta de la situación. Naruto me contempla de una forma en la que no recuerdo que me haya visto nunca y un miedo aterrador a perderlo, me aturde y me da el impulso necesario para soltar aquello que he sabido desde algún tiempo, pero que por las estúpidas razones que hayan sido, no me había sentido capaz de decir:

―Te amo. ―Mi declaración es contundente y él parece arrobado, como si quisiera inmortalizar las palabras en su mente, reproduciéndolas tantas veces como le sea posible, por lo que decido darle más material para recrearse―. Tanto como nunca alcanzaras a imaginar.

Sé que es una confesión llana, escueta, hasta tardía si se quiere, pero es, a fin de cuentas, lo que él esperaba escuchar. Y yo lo dije haciéndome eco de la sincera alegría con la que se pueden manifestar este tipo de cosas. Porque en el panorama general de madurar, admitir tus sentimientos es un pequeño paso en comparación a superar la pérdida de un amor y yo, por fin, ya estaba lista para dar ese paso.

Naruto por fin se ciñe sobre mí y esta vez cuando nuestros labios entran en contacto, cada una de mis tormentas internas cesaron de súbito. La calma pasó a ocuparlo todo.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el verdadero final de La tormenta perfecta y como después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, espero que este epílogo haya sido de su agrado. Estaré atenta de sus comentario. Saludos.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
